The Future is Right Here
by SWaddict1986
Summary: Jaina and Zekk realize that being Joined means more than it seems. This opens up a new turn for their friendship.
1. Chapter 1: Jaina

**A/N**: This takes place during the Dark Nest, as an AU after _The Joiner King_. Putting this in the NJO section since it involves the New Order.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. Everything belongs to George Lucas

* * *

**Chapter One: Jaina**

She knew him long enough to know when he was in pain.

This was one of those times.

His face betrayed nothing, a blank mask. But she knew. Even from over the holocomm, she knew.

He had truly lost her now. Even after five years, he dared to hope. Not only had he lost her love, but he lost her to the Killiks as a Joiner. And…Zekk.

Jaina felt his angst. A part of her wanted to push Zekk away. To tell Jag that she still cared for him. It just wasn't right for them anymore.

But Jaina Solo was a different person.

She had a new life now. One that didn't involve Jag. And one that Zekk was a major part of.

At least, that's what she tried to convince herself as she turned her back on Jag. Zekk rubbed her arm and she clicked her appreciation. She felt torn for those few moments when he went ahead with Lowie to say goodbye to the Killiks. After talking to Han, she ran to meet up with her friends. Before their final goodbyes, Zekk rubbed Jaina's arm in the way that had become more secure than flying her X-Wing, and she could hear him silently tell her that everything would be alright.

_Thank you, Zekk._

They walked up to Lowie and went to say goodbye to their new friends, and hello to their new life.

Together.


	2. Chapter 2: Zekk

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. Everything belongs to George Lucas

* * *

**Chapter Two**: Zekk

He felt her unease through their bond. He knew how seeing him after all these years hurt her.

And all he could think of doing was standing closer to her and supporting her words as jealousy ripped through him.

He was relieved when they turned away.

Her pain was receding, but he still wanted to comfort her.

He almost felt thrilled to see a flicker of revulsion cross Han's face when he touched Jaina in the "bug-like way" that had become second nature to him. Jaina silently reprimanded him for his smugness, but clicked her satisfaction.

He went off with Lowie and waited impatiently for Jaina to get done talking to Han. He wanted to be close to her, to continue touching her, for the comfort and to know she was close to him.

And it wasn't just the Joiner in him talking.

When she walked up, Lowie started moving forward, but stopped when he saw Zekk had stopped Jaina.

_Everything will be all right, Jaina. You'll see. We have each other._

He heard her thanks and they caught up to Lowie.

As much as he didn't want to say goodbye to the Killiks, every nerve in his body was excited to start a new life.

With Jaina.

* * *

**A/N**: I liked the idea of having each "scene" from both viewpoints, and the majority of the story is like that. If anything gets confusing, tell me & I'll try to clear it up 


	3. Chapter 3: Jaina

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. Everything belongs to George Lucas

* * *

**Chapter Three: Jaina**

Even without their newfound connection, Jaina knew what Zekk wanted. And she wasn't sure if she wanted it too.

Sometimes it made her uncomfortable. Unwillingly, she'd find herself in Zekk's dreams, or find him in hers. At first she felt awkward until she realized that he had no control over what she saw either. And he knew she was having similar thoughts…well, trying not to.

She refused to be embarrassed. If this happened before the Killiks, she would have attempted to avoid him whenever possible. This wasn't an option anymore, so she embraced the situation and made the best of it.

She pretended like nothing happened and refused to acknowledge Zekk's secret smiles.

Hey, at least Zekk was having healthy dreams for a young man.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry it's so short; I'm going to put the next chapter up soon because of it.  
Also, please review! I really would love to know what people think about this :) 


	4. Chapter 4: Zekk

**Disclaimer**: None of this is mine. Everything belongs to **The Man** (aka George Lucas). :)

* * *

**  
Chapter Four: Zekk**

Her taunts stopped embarrassing him a long time ago.

Especially since he could see into her soul as well.

She was preventing herself from thinking certain thoughts, and having certain dreams, but she couldn't prevent him from knowing every thought that passed through her brain.

Her thoughts excited him. All these years and he thought she only cared for him as a friend, but now he knew.

She always had feelings for him. Okay, not always, like when the Jag situation occurred, but every so often she would entertain her feelings about him.

And now he loved to tease her for it.

The old Zekk would be nervous to know that Jaina Solo could read his every thought. Now he found it comforting. She was his best friend, and he could honestly say he was keeping no secrets from her.

He also enjoyed knowing everything that was going on with her. And it wasn't because he loved knowing that she cared about him. Now he was Jaina in a sense. She couldn't keep secrets from him, and he believed this strengthened their friendship.

If only it would strengthen their relationship in some other way.


	5. Chapter 5: Jaina

**Disclaimer**: I still don't own anything; all names of characters, places, etc are attributed to George Lucas & company

* * *

**Chapter Five: Jaina**

Yes, sometimes it was annoying having others finish her sentences, and not have a day go by when she wasn't sharing someone's thoughts.

She didn't appreciate the way her father still flinched when one of the others finished her sentences. It wasn't her fault that she had ended up becoming a Joiner…and enjoyed it.

But it wasn't annoying when Zekk was involved. It was comfortable. She didn't mind him in her head anymore. And she sometimes didn't think of them as individuals.

They were one.

It was better than the connection she shared with her twin. At least she could somewhat block Jacen out. After the first week or two, she didn't even _want_ to block Zekk out. He had become a part of her, and completed her in a way she never thought possible. Between the fact that they were Jedi and Joiners…she felt that they were more connected than her Uncle Luke and Aunt Mara.

And that made her think thoughts of Zekk that she hadn't thought in…well…almost ever. Aside from the few fantasies that crossed her mind when Zekk used to stare at her like a lost animal looking for someone to love him, she never thought of Zekk in any way other than friendship.

Now you couldn't even call what they had friendship. It went beyond that. And for that, Jaina was grateful. Not many people knew what the connection between her and Zekk felt like. It was like having a secret no one could be in on.

And yet…she was still upset over the last encounter with Jag. She felt torn between the two men. One she knew she loved, and the other…the other…

The other was her best friend. The other was someone who she loved, but didn't know if she was _in love_ with. The other was someone who she couldn't hide from, even if she wanted to.

The other…

* * *

**A/N:** I tried to make this as un-creepy as possible, and I want to know what people think about that. I've heard that a lot of Joiner mush is fairly creepy and I worked as hard as I could on avoiding that. 


	6. Chapter 6:Zekk

**Disclaimer**: Star Wars isn't mine; George Lucas owns it all

* * *

**Chapter Six: Zekk**

He loved seeing her exasperation when one of the others finished her thoughts. He loved seeing the grateful glint in her eyes when it was he who interrupted her. He loved that she was more comfortable around him. He loved that she felt more a part of him than ever before.

Force, he loved her.

He never could imagine what it would feel like, being completed by someone. But now he knew. It was being able to feel everything the other felt, being able to complete their sentences before they even finished their thoughts. It was talking to them silently, and being so close to each other that a simple touch was comforting. It was understanding what no one else could.

And he understood that Jaina was still torn about Jag. Sithspit! Hadn't he done all that he could to prove to Jaina that he was better than that good-for-nothing Jagged Fel? Couldn't she leave the past where it was, and look towards the future where _he_ was?

He knew Jaina loved him. He could feel it inside of him, as if he loved himself for all the qualities Jaina loved.

If only he could make Jaina see that she should be with him.

But she already knew what he thought, so what was the point?

* * *

**A/N: **Argh, another short one! The next one's longer, I promise :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: None of this is mine. Everything belongs to George Lucas.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

"Dad, I'm your daughter! I hate when you-"

"-Look repulsed by me whenever I do something-"

"-You don't like. It makes me feel like-"

"-You don't love me anymore."

Han backed away from his daughter and Zekk, revulsion on his face.

"Do you two even realize when you finish what the other was saying?"

Jaina and Zekk looked at each other, annoyed.

"That's not the point, dad. The point is-"

"-That you should accept us for who we are-"

"-And not hate us for what we've become."

With that, Jaina turned and stormed out of the room. Zekk shot an exasperated look at Han, and followed her. She stood in her old bedroom, arms wrapped around herself. Zekk felt a mix of anger, misery, and hurt. He suddenly wanted to go back to Han and slap him in the face for being so kriffing dense.

"Jaina, he just-"

"-Needs more time? He's had enough time!" With that she burst into tears.

_Sith, Jaina. You're stronger than this. Your father still loves us. Just because he's-_

_-Repulsed means _something_ Zekk! He may still love us but he doesn't see us as his daughter anymore!_

Jaina, I… 

Zekk stopped thinking. Jaina knew what he thought. Both wanted to forgive Han and give him more time, but also Force throw him against the wall to knock some sense into him. It was difficult to tell whose thoughts were whose, but it hardly mattered anymore.

Zekk walked up to Jaina and rubbed his hands up and down her arms. He drew his face close to hers, and her breathing slowed as she closed her eyes. Her head tilted up and they rubbed their cheeks together in the jerky way of insects. Jaina returned the favor and clicked her gratitude. Zekk clicked that he would stand by her, and their thoughts blended together into a single thought.

We are in this together. We will be there for each other. Our thoughts and feelings are not our own. We will stand by each other no matter what obstacles stand in our way. We will answer for each other, for our answers are no longer those of the individual. We are no longer separate, different people. We are one.

They stood there, rubbing arms and faces, clicking at each other and silently talking to each other for a long time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: None of this is mine. Everything belongs to George Lucas.

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

As Jedi, they were taught how to meditate. The Force would run through their bodies. Jedi were trained in meditation from the start to teach them how to calm their thoughts. Negative feelings were supposed to subside, and at the end of meditating, the Jedi would feel refreshed. All sense of time would disappear, and it was rumored that some could meditate for days and not be hungry or thirsty. Sometimes Jedi would receive visions during their meditations. All in all, the point of meditation was to calm the individual.

This was more relaxing, and more exhilarating than meditation.

Just touching each other left a relaxed feeling. Standing there, rubbing each other for…however long they were there…relieved the tensions of negativity they received the past few weeks away from the Killik Nest. They saw (either through a vision or reasoning, they couldn't decide) that although it would take time for many people to accept their change, it would eventually happen.

Even Han.

And simultaneously they agreed to lower all barriers and open their minds to each other. The barrage of memories nearly knocked them both to the ground, and it took all of their willpower and Jedi training to not scream out loud.


	9. Chapter 9: Jaina

**Disclaimer**: None of this is mine. Everything belongs to George Lucas.

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Jaina**

The first thing she felt from him was love: pure, total, innocent love. Love for every part of her. Then, very quickly, as if viewing a holofilm in fast motion: Fear at the thought of losing her, jealousy when she was with Jag, fear of losing more people in the Vong war, despair when she fell to the Dark Side, jealously when she looked at Kyp as a hormonal teenager, anger and immense power as a Dark Jedi, exhilaration when he once kissed her, the innocence of a childhood crush when they first met, a sense of freedom while roaming the streets of Coruscant, anger when he lost his parents. All of this and in between. She felt stabs of jealousy every time she saw him look at nameless girls. Right before the images slowed, she saw a flash of bright light, which could only have been his birth.

And then her face glowed, shining above the galaxy. Zekk's voice resonated in her head.

You truly are a Goddess, Jaina. My Goddess.

The images continued, but at a slower pace, and Jaina could make out what Zekk was feeling towards her memories. She sent one thing back to him.

You are the most amazing person I know, Zekk.


	10. Chapter 10: Zekk

**Disclaimer**: Everything belongs to George Lucas; none of it is mine, though I wish it was.

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Zekk**

The first thing he felt from her was confusion between him and Jag: did she really love Jag? How much did she care about Zekk? And in a blur, everything else bombarded him: The pain of saying goodbye to Jag, her happiness when she was with him, happiness when the Vong War was over, despair when she lost both of her brothers, delight over being "The Goddess," looking at Kyp in a different light, a sense of freedom when she first flew an X-Wing, adolescent happiness when Zekk kissed her that one time, fear as a child when she and her brothers were being kidnapped, a sense of abandonment when her mother was rarely around, arrogance at being the older sibling and feeling in charge of her brothers. All of this and in between. It was the Jag visuals that hurt him the most. Right before the images slowed, he saw a flash of bright light, which could only have been her birth.

The images slowed, and Zekk could finally make out other images. He could make out what Jaina was feeling: jealousy, sorrow…then a burst of surprise, which quickly turned to pleasure.

_You are the most amazing person I know, Zekk._

He was able to send a message back to her.

_I love you, Jaina._

Then everything went black.

* * *

**A/N:** I just realized that the italics weren't loading any more, so if something seems out of place, or like a thought but isn't italicized, tell me and I'll fix it. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: Everything belongs to George Lucas; none of it is mine, though I wish it were.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

They woke up on Jaina's bed, their bodies entangled. Zekk lay on his back, Jaina on her side, half on top of him. One of Zekk's legs covered Jaina's, one of his arms under her, and the other over her. Jaina's head lay on his chest, one arm wrapped around his torso, the other around his neck.

Their eyes opened at the same time. Jaina moved off Zekk's arm before he could even think of moving it out from under her. She looked up at him as he wrapped that arm around her too. She reached up to brush his hair out of his eyes, and he grabbed her hand and sighed.

"Just cuddling among friends, huh?"

A ghost of a smile touched her lips, and she started getting up.

"That's a good idea, Jay."

Zekk sat up as well, and the looked around the room as one, and confusion flashed across both of their faces.

"How did we-"

"-End up on the bed? I-"

"-Don't know. Weird."

_What's weird is that dad didn't come in and throw me out of your room._

_Yeah, you'd think he'd be mad at you for sleeping with his "little girl."_

They both laughed and went to get some of the food that Jaina was thinking about.

* * *

**A/N:** The "cuddling among friends" was one of my favorite lines in The Joiner King, and probably sparked my muse to give me the idea for this fic. I can't remember if those were the actual words, but that's basically what Troy Denning said 


	12. Chapter 12: Leia

**Disclaimer**: Everything belongs to George Lucas; none of it is mine, though I wish it were.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Leia**

The mental touches they could send each other paled in comparison to when they were physically close. Yes, they were one, but the comfort of being able to see the other person made them feel more…natural. Plus, the sharing of minds was only a few hours old, and they had to get used to it.

They ate in silence, but continued sharing memories. And they still rubbed their arms together. When Leia walking in, they looked at her as one. She paused, and smiled at them.

"Good morning."

They smiled back. "Morning, mom." They went back to what they were doing.

Sith. It was eerie how they performed as one person. Even their hand movements as they ate were the same. She didn't know what happened last night. Han told her that Zekk was there and he and Jaina were "doing that bug thing." And he was angry, as well as worried, that they had locked themselves in her room. Curious, she stretched out with the Force and confirmed that Han was worrying about nothing. Yet she knew _something _was going on. The force seemed _agitated_. After a few hours of sleep, she awoke with a start. Confused, she reached out and discovered that Jaina's room had _quieted_. Leia didn't know what was going on, but it was big.

She was hesitant to ask.

"Mom?"

Startled, she looked up. They were looking at her, waiting.

"Sorry honey. What?"

"You were quiet-"

"-And not moving-"

"For a few-"

"-Minutes. What's-"

"Wrong?"

"Oh. Well…your father and I were wondering about…last night…"

Smiles broke out across their faces, and they started laughing. A laugh that made Leia tense up. A laugh that wasn't their separate ones, but…a mix. She wasn't sure if she liked that sound coming from her daughter.

"Mom-" She cringed. She definitely did _not _like Zekk calling her that. "Nothing happened."

"Yeah, it's not what you think."

Their smiles faded as they faced her stare. _"Something _happened. Your room was practically _glowing _in the Force. You don't know what I was thinking. Now will you tell me what happened? Or do I need to send you to Luke?"

Her daughter's eye roll didn't look right on Zekk.

"You know our minds are Joined."

"Well what we did last night went further than that."

"We basically-"

"-Melded them together."

"And now instead of one mind-"

"-In each of our heads-"

"-We have two."

Leia was a bit perplexed by the information. She wasn't sure if she understood them. Two minds? Isn't that what the Joiners did? But before last night, all of the Jedi Joiners still had their individuality. They shared thoughts and were able to finish sentences, but never had they looked and acted so similar. Almost like they were clones.

That thought drove a shock through her body, and almost brought tears to her eyes.

"Zekk and I are closer than before."

"Our minds aren't just joined. It's less of a connection-"

"-And more of a union."

All Leia could do was nod. She was afraid that if she spoke, she would either start yelling, or crying, or both.

She mentally reached out to tell Jaina that she still loved her and couldn't believe what she felt. Instead of her daughter's mind as a separate entity from Zekk's, it was as they said: more of a meld. She couldn't even feel shadows of what used to be there. If Jaina's Force signature was red, and Zekk's blue, all that was there for the both of them was purple.

This was too kriffing weird for her.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the scraping of chairs, and the children (they'd always be children to her) left the room.

It wasn't until the door closed behind them that she allowed herself to cry.

* * *

**A/N: **Yay, a long chapter! Don't expect any more like that ;)

And Eddy- I love the whole cuddling among friends too :)


	13. Chapter 13: Zekk

**Disclaimer**: Everything belongs to George Lucas; none of it is mine.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Zekk**

He saw that Leia was having trouble accepting and absorbing what they had told her. They had finished eating anyway, and got up to leave. Zekk followed Jaina back into the bedroom, and stared at the bed, knowing that they didn't get much sleep the night before. He felt more energized than he had in a long time, but he still wished he were tired; the bed looked inviting.

He did feel dirty however, and was on his way to the 'fresher, before Jaina made her way in front of him.

"I'm going first." He knew better than to argue. She turned her back and threw a mental innocent smile at him.

_Women_

_Hey! I heard that!_

He grinned. _You were supposed to._

He heard the shower go on and discovered that the mind meld didn't just have to do with thoughts. A deep blush spread across his face.

_Well…this is new._

Jaina was embarrassed too, sent him a mental grin, and then quickly became irritated.

_It's human anatomy. Get over it._

At first Zekk was angry with himself, both because Jaina's anger rippled through him, and at his embarrassment for something he couldn't control.

Then, oddly enough, he felt sly, like he had a plan forming…

"Oh…no…"

And Jaina made her time in the shower miserable for him.

When she came out, wrapped in a towel, he ran in the 'fresher, shut the door behind him, and turned the water on cold.

_Sith, Jaina. You're going to pay._


	14. Chapter 14: Jaina

**Disclaimer**: Everything belongs to George Lucas; none of it is mine.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Jaina**

She mentally laughed at herself, and then almost screeched out loud when she felt the cold water. Even though she wasn't physically under the water, goosebumps quickly covered her flesh.

She felt Zekk smile and gasped as hot water seared his body. Then her and Zekk's roles from before were reversed.

She still had to get dressed.

She laughed out loud when a surprised Zekk turned the cold water back on. She was still giggling as she threw on a shirt and he finished his shower.

_You can't beat me at my own games. You should know that by now._

He came out, dressed in just his pants.

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

They smiled as the same thought crossed their mind:

They would never have to wonder how it would feel like to be someone of the opposite sex.


	15. Chapter 15: Jaina

**Disclaimer**: Everything belongs to George Lucas; none of it is mine.

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Jaina**

Jaina's breath caught in her throat. Zekk ran his fingers through his still-wet hair and she had to double-check her hands for water.

Force, he looked _good_. Jaina wasn't one to base her men on looks (minus the black hair and green eyes of course), but Zekk sure kept his body in shape. The Jedi training had changed him from the scrawny boy she first met. Sure, he didn't have the military muscle Jag had, but he still had a very well-toned body.

_Oh, wow. My body is good enough for Jaina. My life is complete. The Goddess wants my body._

She finally couldn't retort back and flushed deeply. Jaina Solo did **not** infatuate herself with men's bodies.

It was more than that.

Take Jag for example.

She could never deny their love; that would be a lie. But during the war, she needed someone with strong values who could understand her need and desire to fight for her home, someone who could support her, and who she could lift up as well. But time had changed them.

She finally noticed Zekk's jealousy, and his quizzical look.

_If you don't love him anymore, then why…oh. Well you just have to-_

_-Let go of the past, and don't dwell on-_

_-The love that was there._

She smiled a bit and walked towards him. His arms were around her, even though she just wanted to look in his eyes. She didn't even know how much she needed to be held by him, and her eyes started tearing up.

_What's past is past, Jaina._

_Yes, and Jag is the past._

_I'll…I'll-_

_-Be my future._

_I'm your future. And I'm right here._

_With me._

_With you._


	16. Chapter 16:Zekk

**Disclaimer**: Everything belongs to George Lucas; none of it is mine.

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Zekk**

He leaned back a bit, and she pulled away before he could even lean down.

"I'm sorry, Zekk. I just-"

"-Can't?" Both anger and sorrow ripped through him as a torment of the emotions hit her too. It felt like a punch in the gut. He gasped at the pain, as Jaina whimpered slightly. Both of their eyes widened.

"Force…"

"Zekk, you know that I'm not just going to be with you because I think you look good."

"Yeah. Just…caught up in the moment."

They found their calm and the pain subsided.

_Jaina-_

_I know._

He smiled wistfully at her. "Ok."

He berated himself as he walked to the door. He started to turn before the words were out of her mouth.

"Wait, Zekk." And she gave him another hug. Sith, having to settle for just being a part of her was better than anything he ever dreamed of.

"See you later."

As he walked away, he felt like his heart…no, his _body _was being torn apart.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer**: Everything belongs to George Lucas; none of it is mine.

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen **

The pain was almost unbearable. As the distance between them increased, they felt like parts of them were being slowly ripped away from their torsos. Jaina collapsed on her bed, and tried a breathing exercise to calm her pain. Her chest contracted and she thought she was going to die. The Force wasn't helping her much, and she started writhing on her bed before she passed out.

------------------------------------------------

He took the lift down to his floor, and couldn't stop it to ease the pain. When the lift stopped, he staggered out, and fell on the ground. He was barely able to get his hand up to open his door. When he did, he crawled in and tried to stand back up. His body hurt so much that he couldn't even scream out in pain. He felt like he was suffocating, and passed out before he could get to the bedroom.

* * *

**A/N:** The next chapter is also the last. And it's going up soon, since this one was incredibly short. It didn't seem this short when I was writing it…and then I typed it up :D 


	18. Chapter 18:All Dreams Must End…When They

**Disclaimer**: Everything belongs to George Lucas; none of it is mine.

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: All Dreams Must End…When They Come True**

He woke up screaming. There was only one thing going through his brain: pain. He jumped up from the floor, lightsaber in his hand, before he was able to understand that the source of his pain wasn't in his apartment, nor was it because of the distance between him and Jaina.

_Jaina_

It was only a dream, but he had to be with her. He had to physically hold her, to calm them both down. He ran up to the Solo's apartment; he trusted his legs would get him there faster than the lift. And there she was, standing in the doorway.

---------------------------------------------------------

The dream was horrible. It was a manifestation of their pain, only the dream was a hell of a lot less bearable.

_The two of them were standing in a room somewhere. Zekk was behind her and they were rocking steadily to music._

_"I'm going to get a drink. Thirsty?"_

_She twisted her head towards him and nodded._

_He let go, took one of her hand, kissed it and started to walk off._

_That was when the Corellian hells exploded into existence._

_The ground trembled and Zekk turned back to her. The look of terror and suffering on his face must have mirrored hers._

_"The kriff…" And flames shot out of their eyes. Their bodies slowly melted, and as if in slow motion, they reached for each other, knowing it was the only way to end this. When their fingertips were only centimeters apart, their hands melted. And an eternal scream echoed in their brains._

That's when they woke up.

-------------------------------------------------

Tears were streaming down both of their faces. They reached out and held each other as tight as they could. They were shaking and trembles ran through their bodies, as they finally understood.

They were meant for each other. The Joiner connection saw to that, if nothing else.

Jag didn't even cross their minds. The dream allowed Jaina to know how she really felt about the situation between the two men. She had convinced herself to want to hold onto Jag and the past because Zekk's undying devotion terrified her, and their Joiner connection rubbed his desire onto her. But she was only preventing herself from seeing the truth.

That even before the Killiks, she was falling for the green-eyed, black-haired beauty that was Zekk. And the fear of losing him, whether or not it was as severe as her dream, finally showed her the truth. The truth that Zekk had already known.

So no one from their pasts was thought of as they kissed passionately in the Solo's doorway. They had each other. That was all that mattered.

_To fully complete this joining, we must truly become one._

_Now how do we tell the family we're getting married?_

They broke the kiss only to laugh softly.

_It doesn't matter._ This_ is our future._

* * *

**A/N:** So...what do you think:D

Many thanks to Eddy Leonhartslover for reading & reviewing, even though he doesn't know anything about the Star Wars EU hugs

And thanks to those who have read it and put it on their alerts.

This was my very first fic. I wrote it February 2006 on, in the back of my Geometry notebook because having College Geometry from 8-10:30 at night is not a fun way to pass the time. So I do enjoy the fact that people like it :)


End file.
